Of Bikes and Bracelets
by BexBeckles
Summary: Based on Cinderella. Ella is a girl who has a bad family life, a great best friend, and a crush who just might be the perfect one for her.


**I own everything except Cinderella, and Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood.**

_**Of Bikes and Bracelets**_

Once upon a time, there was a girl. She was sweet, kind, and caring, as well as very intelligent. Her name was Ella Potter. And this is her story.

Ella lived with her parents before that horrible day when she was five. Her parents were driving home from a Halloween party when a drunk driver bumped them off the road and they crashed into a tree. Ella was told that they died instantly. As if that helped! After that horrible Halloween she had to go live with her Aunt Janice and cousins Patricia and Fanny on the other side of town. She had to go to a new school for kindergarten, and leave her best friend Rushali behind.

On her first day of kindergarten at the new school, she met a girl named Becky. She was really nice, smart, and pretty. They became friends instantly. Meanwhile, her home life was not going as well. Her aunt didn't seem to care much that her sister had died, and didn't let Ella grieve.

_**12 years later**_

"Ella! Wait up!" Becky yelled from across the hall. Ella turned around, and caught sight of her best friend. She was wearing her usual gray sweatpants and big neon yellow t-shirt, with her big nerd glasses. Ella was wearing almost the same thing just with a blue shirt and no glasses. (Their favorite colors on their shirts.)Both had their hair tied back in a loose ponytail.

"Hello soulless ginger," Ella said with a smile.

"Hey dumb blonde," replied Becky. It was their typical morning greeting. With that they started for class, but were interrupted when Ella's cousins stepped right in front of them and said, "Well if it isn't ugly number one and two. Just looking at you make me lose my appetite for my next frappuccino." Patricia, one of Ella's older cousin's exclaimed. "Ugh me too," replied Fanny, the other cousin. Both sisters were popular and lived to make their lives miserable. Becky rolled her eyes and pushed past them dragging Ella with her. Then when they were out of earshot, Becky whispered to Ella, "Like they need it. They already had like five this morning!" Ella laughed and replied, trying to imitate the sisters, "Mother I need a frappe, and my uggs, and an infinity scarf, and everything else I need to be a perfect common white girl!" they walked into class laughing.

"So, have you heard about prom?" Becky said as they sat down in their seats.

"Yeah, of course living with the my cousins how could I not? It's like all they talk about. But before you ask no I'm not going!"

"Oh, come on! Then I'll be all alone!"

"No"

"Please?"

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

"I'll buy the dress and do your hair and makeup and Everything!" Ella sighed.

"You're not gonna let me say no, are you?"

"Nope!" Becky replied happily.

Two weeks later:

"Aunt Janice, I'm going over to Becky's house!"

"Wait! Did you wash the dishes?"

"Yes"

"And weed the garden?"

"Yes"

"Then you can go," Ella turned towards the door and rolled her eyes. She brought her bike out of the garage, and biked to Becky's house because her aunt claimed to not be able to afford a fourth car, but Ella had no problem with it because it kept her in shape.

"We're going dress shopping!" exclaimed Becky as Ella pulled into her driveway.

"But _they_ are going dress shopping today!" Ella pointed out, referring to her two bratty cousins.

"But we can avoid them,"

"You do realize we're probably hitting the same stores right?!"

"It's not impossible to avoid them. Anyways, what if we dress up to the point where no one can recognize us? Then no one will look at us as the nerds for a night!"

"But...well…" Ella sighed, giving up. "Fine. Have it your way."

Becky beamed as she went into her house. Ella laughed, rolled her eyes, and followed.

"Welcome to Time Square Mall!" said a man at a kiosk."Can I interest you in a hair straightener?"

"Ummm no than-"

"We'll take one!" Becky said intervening.

After Becky bought the straightener, they set off window shopping, looking for a shop with cute dresses. They found a good shop, but then they saw the wannabe's in front of it. For a second they both panicked, but then they remembered that they had about an hour to do all their shopping and their disguises so they decided to take their chances. Luckily, Ella's cousins didn't see them so they figured they were safe and started looking around. Suddenly Becky screamed. Ella could guess what had happened. She finally found Becky staring, no gaping with tears in her eyes at a pale yellow dress. It really was beautiful. It was floor-length and strapless with a jeweled neckline and a strap going down the upper part of the dress with one part of her dress pinned up on one side of her waist with a cluster of jewels.

"Go try the dress on," Ella prompted. Meanwhile Ella kept on searching for the perfect dress. Then something caught her eye. It was a bit of a light blue dress, hidden behind the racks. She pulled it out and her breath caught in her throat. It was a light blue strapless dress with a vine design starting at the waist going up to the lower chest. It had a princess skirt. It was perfect. She ran to the nearest dressing room and tried it on. She then met Becky outside.

"OH MY GOD IT'S PERFECT!" Becky squealed.

"So is yours!" Ella exclaimed.

"Ok, now let's pay and go home," Becky said still admiring her dress.

"Ok.

_**Next Day**_

"Oh my gosh! I still can't believe you're cousins came with such horrible prom dresses!" Becky uttered with disgust. "Patricia's was pinned up in the wrong spots and looked kind of freaky and Fanny's looked like a halloween costume more than a prom dress!"

But Ella wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring across the room at a pair of boys. It was Jack and Leo,the two most popular boys in school. They were cousins and best friends. They both had brown hair and chocolate eyes. Jack was more serious while Leo was really funny and the class clown. Becky had a crush on Leo while Ella liked Jack along with half of the female population of the school. Ella looked at them. Leo said something and they both laughed. Suddenly Jack glanced over at Ella and smiled. She immediately blushed a deep red and looked away. Becky laughed and made eye contact with Leo and he smiled and waved. Becky immediately turned away because she was blushing so hard. Ella sighed. "I really have to get over Jack. It's not like he's ever going to like a nerd like me."

"Who said he won't?" Becky said. "He's always looking at you and smiling. He definitely likes you."

"I wish," Ella sighed again.

"Ah! Look who we have here! Nerd one and oh! Nerd two is here too!" Fanny exclaimed.

"Good timing! We were just talking about you two and your terrifying prom dresses," Becky said in an annoyed voice.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat but Ella and I have a prom to get ready for," Becky said while taking Ella's wrist and pulling her with her.

"Hah! You and prom? Funny! And anyways Ella won't be going to prom. Mom will have a lot of chores lined up for her." Patricia said laughing. Ella froze. In all the hustle and bustle of getting ready for prom, she had totally forgotten she had chores.

"Oh no she won't. Prom is way more important than chores. And if you are so concerned about chores, why don't you do them yourself? It's not like you get any smellier than you already are taking out the wait! Thats your natural smell. Ella on the other hand always takes out the trash yet she smells like an angel!" With that, Becky proudly walked away with Ella at her side giggling and the sisters standing there in shock.

_**Night of Prom**_

" I know Becky I'm excited for prom too but I've got to get ready, it's in four hours! I somehow managed to get the five hours worth of chores aunt Janice gave me done in two hours, maybe I was too excited. I'll talk to you later, bye!" Ella hung up and set her phone down. Then she went to get ready. What Ella didn't know was that Patricia and Fanny were at her door listening to her whole phone conversation with Becky secretly. Furious, the sisters stormed to their mother's room. Patricia yelled for her mother "Mom,I thought you said Ella wasn't going to prom!".

"This is so not fair," Fanny exclaimed.

"Girls, girls settle down, aunt Janice said startled. "I know what I said and I will most certainly keep my word. Just because Ella has finished her chores doesn't mean she will be going to prom," Aunt Janice said grinning in a way that would send chills down anyone's spine.

"Riiiighhtt," the sisters said then all three of them started to laugh.

"Are we going to Becky's now?" Ella came down five minutes later in a pink dress because Ella had left her real gown at Becky's and was going to go get it.

"Get her," Aunt Janice ordered the sisters. The sisters each grabbed one of Ella's arm's.

"What are you doing! Let go of me please!" The cousins both brought Ella into a small room and pushed her inside. "Stop! Aunt Janice, why are you doing this? Please let me go to prom."

" Sorry Ella, but that won't be happening anytime soon, or actually ever!" Aunt Janice, Patricia, and Fanny all laughed wickedly, locked the door from the outside, and left for the prom. Ella sat down on a bed and wept and wept until she couldn't cry anymore. She sat there for a while then felt a vibration. A text from Becky! Ella had completely forgotten she had her phone with her. At least Aunt Janice allowed her a phone (whose bill Ella has to pay obviously). She called Becky. It rung a couple of times then she picked up.

"Hello, Ella? Where are you? We're going to be late," Becky exclaimed.

"Becky, Aunt Janice, Patricia and Fanny locked me up in a room and I can't get out," Ella said crying.

"Oh no they didn't! Don't worry girlfriend, I'm going to get you out! See you in a few!" And with that, Becky hung up. Ella knew she could always count on Becky to be there for her. Five minutes later, Becky called. "I'm here!"

"But how are you going to get me out?" Ella realized that there's no way Becky's going to be able to get her out and her heart sunk. Becky thought for a moment then spotted a ladder outside the garage. "Well that's convenient," Becky said to herself then to Ella: "I have a plan." After about 2 minutes, Becky was at the top of the ladder and after a little effort, got the bedroom window open. "Surprise!"

"Becky! I knew you'd think of a way to get me out," Ella said excitedly while hugging Becky.

"I know I'm awesome," Becky replied smiling. "Now let's get you ready for prom!"

**_At Prom_**

Most of the high schoolers had already arrived including Patricia, Fanny, Jack and Leo.

"So who's your date? I bet it wouldn't be hard to choose knowing that half the girls at this school are totally in love with you," Leo said to Jack, joking like always. Jack laughed.

" I actually don't have a date. I really didn't find any girl who I wanted to take to prom." "What about that Ella girl? You seem to really like her."

"She isn't coming. Plus I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me," Jack said with a sigh

. "I'm sure she does," Leo said, trying his best to comfort Jack.

"What about her friend Becky? Don't you like her?"

"Yeah, but I have the same problem you do," Leo said sadly. Suddenly, everyone gasped. Jack and Leo turned around to see what all the commotion was about. There, they watched as two of the most beautiful girls made their way down a flight of stairs. Jack particularly had his eyes on the girl in a beautiful blue gown and perfect curls who as a matter of fact was Ella who looked completely unrecognizable. By her side in a gorgeous yellow gown with her red hair in perfect waves was Becky who had the attention of Leo.

"Woah," both boys said at once. As everybody began dancing,Jack made his way up to Ella, totally not knowing it was Ella, asked her to dance with him. Ella blushed, then took his hand. Leo asked Becky and they also began to dance. Both of Ella's cousins fumed while watching Ella dance with Jack, because they also liked Jack. Neither of them knew it was Ella. They stormed off to the snack table. Jack didn't know he was dancing with Ella, but he still felt as if he knew who she was, she seemed familiar to him. They danced and danced, and if any other guy asked Ella to dance, he said "Sorry but she's my date." By around midnight, Ella's cousins left. Ella stopped dancing and turned to go. Jack stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to leave now it's getting late," Ella replied starting to walk away.

"Wait! At least tell me your name," Jack called out to Ella but she had already slipped out of his grip, her hand sliding out of the bracelet into Jack's hand and had run out with Becky, who said bye to Leo,leaving with Ella.

"Why are we running?" Becky asked Ella.

"Because if Patricia and Fanny get back home before us, they will know we had gone to prom."

"Oh," Becky said and they ran fast to Becky's car and drove home. Luckily, they reached before the cousins and removed all evidence that showed that Ella had broken out and Becky went home, locking Ella where she had been locked, so it looked like she hadn't broken out. Patricia and Fanny came back grumbling.

"What's wrong cousins," Ella asked in an innocent voice, "why are you so mad?"

"Some girl stole my date for prom," both girl's said at the same time. They looked at each other then stomped the opposite ways to their rooms.

_**The Next Day**_

Jack had asked almost every girl that had blonde hair and blue eyes to try on the bracelet, but it fit on none of them.

All of a sudden he heard Leo say, "So hows the hunt going?"

"Not too well," he sighed. "Do you even have any clues about your Beauty Queen?"

"Well...um...she kinda...gave me her number last night...but she wouldn't tell me who she was." He said exasperated. "She said she would tell me when the time was right."

"So whats your plan for finding her then?" asked Jack.

"I'm really hoping that shes gonna make it obvious or tag along to your Cinderella?" Leo said with genuine concern written on his face. Jack thought for a moment.

"Wait!" He suddenly exclaimed. "Ella! Ella does fit the general description! And I haven't asked her yet! I'll go do that right now!"

'Oh no.' Leo thought. 'He's gonna get rejected isn't he? Ella and Becky didn't even go to prom! Oh well, at least I might get to talk to Becky!' With that last thought, Leo ran after his cousin.

_**Meanwhile**_

"So the apartment is completely paid for and furnished?" asked Ella in a hushed voice as they walked to study hall.

"Yup. As soon as you turn eighteen on Sunday you are legally an adult therefore no longer susceptible to your aunts will." Becky replied in the same serious tone. After Ella gave her a strange look, she added defensively, "It's not my fault I like to use big words! Okay!?" Ella laughed and then froze as a voice called for them.

"Ella! Becky wait for us!" yelled a voice they both immediately recognized as Jack and you could bet Leo was right behind him. They looked at each other and both remembering their agreement of until they free from the wrath of Ella's aunt they tell no one that they were at prom. They then turned to face the boys.

"Um...hi," said Ella nervously.

"Hey...Were you girls at prom last night?" asked Jack kind of nervous.

"No," both girls replied almost automatically.

"Oh...sorry for bothering you then," Leo said sounding crestfallen.

"Its ok," Becky told him and offered him a small smile. He smiled back.

After school,Ella and Becky both went home feeling sad that they couldn't tell the guys that they were their Ella got worried.

"What if another claims to be Jack's date before we can tell the truth? After all, there are are a lot of girls that like him."

"Trust me, that won't happen," Becky replied, consoling Ella. And Becky was right. The only person Jack could think about was Ella.

_**Monday Morning**_

As Ella and Becky were getting ready for school, they sang Ever Ever After by Carrie Underwood.

(Ella=normal Becky=_italics _both=**bold**)

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true

_Deep down inside we want to believe they still do_

In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story

_Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

**Ever ever after**

If we just don't get it our own way

**Ever ever after**

_It may only be a wish away_

**Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve**

Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe

_Unafraid, unashamed_

There is joy to be claimed in this world

_You even might wind up being glad to be you_

**Ever ever after **

When the song ended both Ella and Becky had their hair curled and waved respectively, makeup very similar to prom night, and were both wearing skinny jeans and cute shirts. Ella's shirt said 'Be thankful for the difficult people in your life, for they have shown you exactly who you do not want to be" and Becky's said, 'Mephobia. The fear of becoming so awesome that the human race can't handle it and everybody dies.' After approving each others outfits, they set off for school.

_**At School**_

"Too bad Ella and Becky didn't go to prom," Leo said still disappointed about it.

"Yeah, I know. And I still don't know who that girl who I danced with at prom is," Jack said, sadly,

"Wait a minute...is that Ella? And Becky?" Leo was looking at the schools double doors, through which Ella and Becky were entering through. They looked just like they did at prom, except they looked more recognizable and they were wearing casual clothes.

"Y-yeah I-I think s-so," Jack stuttered, completely baffled by how pretty Ella looked.

Everyone was stunned because everybody always saw Ella and Becky differently; they never used to be the type of girls who wore all of this. And Ella's cousins expressions were priceless. Ella and Becky walked up to Jack and Leo.

"Hey," Ella greeted the boys as if everything was normal. Becky started laughing at their faces.

"What is all this? You girls never dress up this way," Leo said with curiosity in his voice.

"Do we look familiar?" Both girls asked Jack and Leo the question at the same time.

"Now that you ask, you do. But how," Jack said, trying to recall where they had seen them like this. When Jack gave up Ella said, "Becky and I had gone to prom. I was your date in the blue and Becky was Leo's in the yellow dress. I'm sorry we lied but I wasn't allowed to go to prom. However, now that I'm eighteen, I am free from my aunt and I can do whatever I want. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you." And just to prove it, Ella slipped her hand into the bracelet that she wore to prom, and it fit perfectly.

Jack couldn't have been happier to hear this and neither could Leo. They both found their mystery dates; who also happened to be their crushes.

"I also have something to confess," Jack said. "I have liked you ever since I first met you on that first day of middle school. I was just too shy to talk to you." Ella was stunned.

"But you are so popular and I'm just a nerd."  
>"No you aren't. Not to me."<p>

"Awwww," Becky exclaimed loudly. Ella glared at her and Becky went quiet.

"Well I like you too," Ella replied happily.

"Well in that case, Ella Potter, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"  
>Then the room erupted with cheers and everybody hooted and cheered and Jack hugged Ella and Becky and Leo too while cheering.<p>

"No! This can't be happening!" Patricia and Fanny said furiously. Then they stomped to their classes.

"This is the best day of my life," Ella said joyfully.

"Mine too," Jack replied with a smile on his face.

**_Two weeks later: Graduation Day_**

Today was graduation day and everyone was celebrating. Leo had asked Becky out a day after Jack asked Ella, so Becky was celebrating too. Patricia and Fanny were nowhere to be seen. All was going well.

"I never thought I would say this but I'm actually going to miss high school," Ella said sadly.

"Me too, just a little bit," Becky replied because she wasn't all too fond of the people at their high school besides Ella and Leo of course.

"At least you're free from your evil aunt," Jack said, with positivity in his voice.

"And we're all going to the same college," Leo added.

"Yeah, maybe college won't be so bad after all," Ella said and they all hugged.

After everybody got their diplomas, they threw their hats up in the air and celebrated.

"I always used to hear the saying be patient and happiness will come with time. Today, I actually believe it," Ella said smiling.

"Me too," Becky said grinning while giving Ella a hug.

"Me three," Jack said, hugging them.

"Hey! Dont forget me," Leo chimed in and joined the hug. They all laughed, then went back into the school.

_And they all lived happily ever after._


End file.
